New Life
by PandorMedusa
Summary: His eyes burned remembering the promised behind this ring.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! Please review, thank you. This is only going to be a three shot. Please don't forget to review, thank you.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

The moon had just been above the horizon blanketing the sky in a low glow. Stars couldn't be seen unless you know what you are looking for. The embers floated up from the fire towards the sky as the fire burned brightly on the ground. Shoulder length hair fell into his warm, chocolate brown eyes as he blinked. The ends of his fingers dropped into his lap as a sigh escaped from between his lips. The memories of the journey ran through his mind. The ring that he held between his fingers burned brightly with the center crystal reflecting the burning glow from the fire. The stone was a dark royal blue that matched the kings' own pair of courting beads that he had once carved out by hand. The stone was held in place with silver elegant twirls and swirls that resembled old dwarven markers, flakes of silvery white could be seen in the band. His eyes burned remembering the promised behind this ring.

"Bilbo," A soft voice started as if to not startle the hobbit. Said hobbit, looked up into matching cool ocean blue eyes that held untold emotions. Bilbo smiled lightly as he watched the other take a seat next to him. "What do you say to being my consort?" He asked lightly as he pulled the silvery white band from the hobbit's hands while he held one of them in his larger hand. Bilbo kept his gaze on the dwarf king as he looked for something, anything that would tell him that this was not a joke.

"I would love too, Thorin." Bilbo answered with a huge grin when he only found promises and love in those blue eyes. Thorin smiled softly as he slipped the ring onto his hand before pulling the other into a soul seeking kiss. They didn't part until several voices were cheering and whistling them on. Bilbo blushed deep red and buried his face into his lover's chest. Thorin wrapped his arms around the smaller frame with a soft smile before looking at the others. Smiles looked back towards him.

**~Few years Later~**

Bilbo woke up to someone shaking his shoulder lightly with his name whispered into his ear. He groaned as he swatted towards the husky voice while rolling to his other side. A low chuckle from the offender before the shaking of his shoulder was once again resumed. Cracking an eye with an irritated glare, he rolled onto his back to face the other.

"What?" Bilbo asked as he looked into his husband's gaze. Cool ocean blue eyes were filled with amusement as he helped the other sit up in the large circler bed. Bilbo leaned into the larger chest with a content sigh.

"Oin wanted to check on you before lunch." Thorin stated as he pulled the smaller frame into his chest and kissed the reddish tinted locks that sat upon the hobbit's head. Bilbo groaned lightly as he felt Thorin's fingers work out the knots that his back had gained throughout the night.

"We'll go after breakfast." Bilbo stated as he pulled away from the chest to get ready for the day. Before he could move the sheets from his body, Thorin gentle pulled his larger frame to cover the other. He smirked while Bilbo gazed upwards towards him while blinking. Thorin leaned down and kissed the hobbit fully on kissable, pale pinkish lips that the hobbit owned.

"We have an hour before breakfast." Thorin whispered after he pulled away slightly. Bilbo only brought his husbands' lips back onto his own with a small deep throated moan. Thorin pulled a few strands of Bilbo unbraided hair to gain more access to that pale throat after he pulled. Bilbo let his fingers run through the groomed mane of his mate to pull the other closer before he groaned lowly. Thorin smirked against the skin as he ran his hands down the pale chest to rest upon the swelling belly of his mate. He pulled away from the neck to look down at the other's stomach with a fond smile.

"Lovely." Thorin whispered after he kissed the swell of his mate's belly. A small, strong kick was his answer to his voice. He chuckled as he looked back up to his mate's eyes. "Beautiful." He whispered before claiming those kissable lips.

It wasn't seconds later that either sleep wear were thrown over the side of the bed.

Once dressed and bathed, Bilbo and Thorin made their way towards the mass hall with smiles upon their lips. Thorin wrapped his arms around his mate to help stabilize the hobbit. Bilbo frowned as he felt Thorin's arms wrap around his mid-section as he waddled down the stone hall. He was perfectly capable to walk on his own and he told his opinion to the other. He only got a small chuckled and the tightening of arms. Bilbo pouted.

They made into their seats at the head of the table with raised brows. The room had gone quiet when they walked in, but what made them unsure of anything was how Fili and Kili were acting. They were looking at them with sheepishly looks while the rest of company looked between them, judging their reactions.

"What, did you two do now?" Bilbo asked as he reached out towards a basket of rolls. Thorin looked between the brothers. They had nothing in their hands other than a few pieces of their meal, but other than that nothing that would or could be used for any pranks.

"Nothing." Both brothers quickly stated before stuffing their mouths with some kind of food. Bilbo lifted a brow, but no asking any more questions. He started to fill his grumbling stomach.

**~Line Break~**

Thorin and Bilbo walked into Oin's domain with easy smiles as Thorin led the smaller form to a bed. They didn't have to wait long for the other dwarf to show up. Thorin stood on one side of his mate while the other dwarf bent over to look at the swelling belly. He poked here and there, checking if anything was out of place before placing his trumpet against the unclothed belly.

Bilbo flinched at the coldness before relaxing. Oin took a few mintues to listen as the other two waited on battered breath. When he looked back up to the couple, Oin smiled brightly.

"Everything looks and sounds normal." He states before turning to only to turn back around to give something to Bilbo. Bilbo took the jar and looked down into it. He looked back up towards the other dwarf as he questioned the jar. "Take one of those every day after a meal. It'll help the babe grow." He says as he turns around to leave the couple alone.

Bilbo looked down at the jar again with a frown. Wasn't he already taking prenatals every day? Thorin took the jar from his hobbit's hands before helping said hobbit out of the stiff cot. Bilbo smoothed out his shirt before grabbing ahold an offered arm before walking out.

_**AN: Please Review. Let me know what you guys think, thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello, here is the second chapter. Hope you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to review; I would love how I am doing. Thanks.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Bilbo sat down in front of the low, burning fire in the library with a book in his lap while his fingers ran through the youngest prince's hair. The young prince was trying to formalize a plan that would be suited for hunting that was to take place in the next couple of months. Bilbo tugged on a small knot as he turned a page in his book. All movement froze as Bilbo flinched.

"Auntie Bilbo?" Fili's voice masked with concern for the smaller creature. Bilbo only shook him off saying that he was fine and that he need to not to worry. Still looking worried for his 'aunt', Fili turned back to the map and notes that sat before him. It wasn't three seconds later when Bilbo gasped out and Fili jumped to help the other stand. "Everything is not okay." Fili states as he guides the hobbit out of the library and brought him to the other's room.

"Get Thorin and Oin." Bilbo states as he try to not to flinch. Fili nodded his head and with quick footsteps, he runs out of the room to fine his Uncle and Oin. Bilbo leaned back against the pillows while breathing even breaths as his eyes clenched closed due to pain. Another shot of unbearable pain raced up from his tail bone to only snake around his front. He clenched at his belly with one hand just as the doors of his room were thrown opened. Thorin and half of the company came running to his bedside. "Didn't I say your uncle and Oin." Bilbo questioned the younger prince with pain lacing his voice slightly. Fili had the decently to look give him a sheepishly looking smile and a shrug of shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked as he took a seat next to his hobbit. He watched as the other flinch away from his bare touch with a frown upon his face. Bilbo looked over to him with narrowed eyes before he felt Oin start to poke and probe around his belly.

"It's safe to say the babe is on its way." Bilbo stated when another batch of contractions hit him. He felt Thorin take his smaller hand into his as if to give comfort. Bilbo looked down at the hand and kissed the tip of each finger before he felt another wave of contractions burst forth from nowhere. Voices rose at the declaration of the baby coming that Bilbo struggled to not laugh at the dwarfs. They looked like a chicken without its head attached to feathery shoulders. It was quite a scene to look upon later on.

"Out you lot! Out!" Oin shouted as he forced those headless chickens out of the room with a small huff once the door was slammed closed. He looked back over to the couple and started to order the smaller creature to take off his pants and to relax.

Bilbo struggled through the contractions with a little help from Thorin as he worked to get himself out of his clothes from the day. He laid back down into the bed with Thorin holding both of his hands and him (Bilbo) leaned against the strong chest that belongs to his mate. Once pants were down and out of the way, Oin sat down two basins full of water next to him after he probed the hobit's legs up and spreading them to take a look how far along the hobbit was.

"You'll be able to push here in a couple of mintues." Oin states as he goes to grab a cloth to lay where he would be placing the child once it was out of the womb. Bilbo's gripped tighten slightly at the warning while another contraction made itself known.

"Alright, push." Oin states. Bilbo pushes as his grip becomes tighten to the point that it'll break or crush Thorin's own poor fingers. Thorin flinched at the grip as he tried to coach his hobbit. He tried everything that would help ease that pain without interfering with the other dwarf. Bilbo sucked in much needed air after the first push was finished.

"Push."

Bilbo pushed again, again, and again. The grip on Thorin's fingers only grew tighter and harsher with each push that the hobbit was doing. Thorin whispered comforting words into his mate's sharp ears while he tried to hide the flinch of pain that the other was causing.

"You are not touching me ever." Bilbo stated with anger and pain laced in his voice. Thorin flinched. Bilbo's grip tighten as he once again pushed. "You hear me, Thorin! Never again." Bilbo cries out as he felt another contraction shot up his spine.

"Almost done, Shoulders are out. Just one last hard push and it'll be here." Oin states as he flinches at Bilbo's words. Ouch.

"One last push, love. Just one and it's all over, I promise." Thorin whispers as he flinches at the declaration of him not getting laid for a long, long time. Bilbo crushed Thorin's fingers for the final time as a shrill cry burst throughout the air. Bilbo laid boneless against the chest of his mate with a smile upon his lips.

"A baby girl." Oin says as he lays her into Bilbo's arms with a soft smile. Thorin and Bilbo looked down at their little girl with large smiles and love radiating in their eyes. Crystal blue eyes stared up towards them, a slight curved of ears twitched against Bilbo's chest. A small chubby hand reached out slightly while a small noise of happiness sounded in the room. Bilbo quickly grabbed ahold of his daughter's hand while he muttered:

"Hello there, little one. You look just like your papa." And Bilbo was right she does look more like Thorin than him. A small tuff of black hair fell around her head like a crown while her skin was tougher than a hobbit's, but just as light in skin color.

"She's beautiful." Thorin whispers as he runs a hand over her head lightly. "Just like her mama." He states with a small smile. Bilbo groaned at being called mama, but the smile that spilt across his lips told Thorin that he didn't mind much.

"What do you wish to name her?" Bilbo asked as he looked sideways at his husband. Thorin looked down at his daughter in thought. Bilbo waited for him to speak.

"Belladonna Nornia Durin." Thorin spoke after a couple of mintues. Bilbo looked shock at his mother's name coming from the dwarf's mouth and he must have looked like he wanted to ask Thorin something because Thorin started to explain. "She's the reason that you fell in love with adventures. Otherwise, I would have never found you if she didn't tell you stories."

"Thorin." Bilbo said softly. He couldn't believe the other, but a smile split across his mouth.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you guys think of it. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Last chapter, hope you guys like it. It's kinda really short, but I hope that won't change much. Please review, thank you.**_

_**Thank you all who have reviewed so far.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Bilbo woke to someone's cold feet digging into his back. He groaned as he tried to move away from the frozen feet, but with each movement the feet followed. He groaned once again as he sat up to look at the bunched up sheets next to him. A lump the size of a small child was shivering slightly in the cool summer eve. Bilbo smiled lightly before he wrapped his arms around the shivering lump after he pulled the heavier blankets over the both of them.

He looked down into cool ocean blue eyes that matched the king's eyes evenly with a small smile as he snuggled the smaller body into his chest. He felt little cold hands trace at the stretch marks that he had gained from his first and second pregnancy. He felt the child follow the marks down his stomach, over his pelvis, before stopping at his sides. He shivered at the light touch.

"Mama?" The child's small voice asked from behind the layers of blankets. He pulled her closer to warm the child's hands before he spoke:

"What is it, dear?" Bilbo asked softly as his hands rubbed at the small hands with a frown upon his lips. Thorin left the balcony doors opened again. He sighed, his mate could be forgettable sometimes with such small things, but he wouldn't have him any other way.

"Why do you have tiger stripes? Are you a skin-changer like Uncle Beorn?" The child asked lightly as he reached out towards the tiger stripes that his mama had. Bilbo smile soften even more as his eyes grew warm. He had forgotten about his stretch marks. They had faded over the years since the last time he was pregnant. He felt his child's small, thick fingers ran over his marks once again. His daughter had acted the same like his son.

"I gained my tiger stripes when I had you and your sister." Bilbo answered as he pulled his son's smaller body up and out of the sheets, but keeping one over his shoulders. Pale fingers wrapped tightly around the layer that laid upon his shoulder as he looked into his mama's eyes.

"Do they hurt?"

"No," Bilbo smiled as he saw how his son had looked at him. It was the same look that Thorin would look at him with when he doesn't believe that he was truly fine. "No, they do not hurt, Frerin." Frerin looked unsure of his mama before pouting asking:

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Frerin smiled before snuggling up to his mama's chest to fall sleep. Bilbo wrapped his arms around his youngest child before he sighed. He looked over to his mate who stood off to the side with a smile at the sight that Bilbo and his son makes.

"Love," Thorin whispered after he closed the balcony doors with his booted foot before walking over towards his hobbit. Bilbo frowned slightly as the cool body of Thorin scooped him and his son up into thick, muscular arms before settling once again back onto the bed. Thorin now sat behind his mate with Bilbo leaning against his chest and his son's mop of hair fell over his hobbit's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You had to wake the both of us. Thorin, I swear sometimes I wonder why I married you." Bilbo answered softly as he felt Thorin's fingers run through his hair. Thorin frowned lightly. "But then I remember why I love you, my dwarf." Bilbo said as he sighed when a pair of lips touched his temple before arms were wrapped tightly around them.

"It's almost morning," Thorin said as both of they looked out the glass doors. The sun painted the sky in light hues, singling a new day is about to start. Bilbo nodded his head in agreement. "Our daughter would be running in any second looking for her brother."

"Yes," Bilbo chuckled. When they had first put the two children in the same room, their daughter Belladonna didn't want anything to do with her younger brother. After few nights, though, Belladonna grew to love her brother. She would always come running into their rooms when she couldn't fine her brother, the look that would cross her face when the two looked at each other, was one that Kili or Fili used to give each other. "Like before, she'll be stomping out of our rooms with a pout on her face like Fili or Kili."

Thorin only chuckled as the first rays peeked over the horizon and the hurried footsteps of their daughter reached their ears. A new day with his family, always gave him a since of tranquility since the reclaimed of his home. Thorin smiled softly as his daughter walked into their room with a short cry, to only stop when she noticed Frerin in her mama's arms.

A new day indeed.

_**AN: Well? Please review, thanks. **_


End file.
